varunafandomcom-20200214-history
Iovantus
Iovantus is the traveller god of the moon, the son of Mordra and Nocturnus and brother of Hrothar and Saumthalla. Iovantus is universally said to be incapable of returning to his home however how and why varies wildly amongst the different myths surrounding him. Iovantus is considered the god who most commonly interacts with the people of the world. Aspects The Wanderer This aspect of Iovantus is venerated as a guide, believed to have travelled to every corner of creation long ago but to still be enraptured by exploration and the changes that creatures bring to their realms. Prayers are offered to The Wanderer by those that are lost as well as those who simply need help getting to their destination, curses to tired legs that will bear a man no more will invoke The Wanderers name. Though primary known as a guide for travellers, followers can include all those who delight in exploration of any kind, The Wanderer has seen all a person could see in this world and more and delights in the only thing that is new to him, the reactions of others. This can extend to explorers, thrillseekers and even investigators and researchers. The priests of the Wanderer are known for their distinctive blue cloaks, a sign for any traveller of compassion and good company on the road, and help finding rest and recuperation among settlements. Shrines and temples to the Wanderer are built at crossroads and the oldest have seen settlements grow up around them. These temples are shaped after the patterns of the moon, though they never compromise shelter for lunar illustration. Amongst nomadic societies The Wanderer is often their chief god, amongst these hardy people, true revelry is always saved for lunar celebrations of their guide against hardship. Blue cloaks are hard to come by for such people and so the appearance of a blue creature of any kind is often seen as a sign that whomever it first contacts is to be a priest, this creature is relentlessly hunted for its pelt, feathers, hide or whatever it may provide to signify the priests new role. The Stranger The outsider is a fearful thing to those within the communities they approach, when a stranger approaches it is to The Stranger that the insiders must turn and pray to for good fortune. This aspect of Iovantus embodies all that strangers and outsiders can be, from heroes to criminals, from conquerors to those simply seeking shelter, it is from this aspect that countless tales arise of Iovantus in strangers guise, arriving amongst the people and testing them, commonly the test is a measure of their hospitality with dread consequences for any who fall short. It is a common phrase amongst those who play host when delivering uncomfortable news or decisions to punctuate it with the statement: "I say it to you, as I would were you Iovantus or peasant", though a common phrase it is not one taken lightly, rather it is a powerful declaration that the host is being fair to his guest and invitation to the god to strike him down if this is not the case, an invitation that does not always go unanswered. The Stranger is prayed to by all who own somewhere another may seek accommodation and small shrines can be found in almost any household, amongst followers of the god the shrines are made visible from outside the home and those who pride themselves on housing vagrants will find ways both magical and mundane to place a blue light as part of the shrine. Congregational worship of The Stranger follows the patterns of the moon and the moon under which a visitor arrives can be seen as an omen both good and ill of their intent, consequently diplomats can hasten or delay arrivals to reassure their hosts, unfortunately for more desperate travellers survival can be reliant on arriving immediately. Followers of the Stranger include all those who have homes and all those who may seek their hospitality within, the vagrants of the world may pray to the Wanderer for guidance but know it is often the fear of the Stranger that ensures their safety. Priests of the Stranger eschew churches as well as homes and live a life of vagrancy wandering from town to town and in emulation of their god testing the hospitality of those they find, then taking it upon themselves to dole out punishment and reward as they see fit. They do meet one another at lunar festivals, held far away from civilization where they plan their routes to the next meeting to avoid walking the same path, this also allows them to determine where a missing member may have been lost, investigate and if needs be, take vengeance. When truly massive congregations form entire cities can be struck from the land for the sake of a single priests life. When these vast nomadic hordes form they are rarely long lived, finding themselves in conflict with the local government. This way of life is common among exiles and it is not unheard of for these exiles to return to their homelands, sword in hand, with an army at their back, one that perhaps has been perverted from its original course. Category:Deities